


Love me softly

by CutesyMe



Series: Klance Week 2k16 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Embarrassed Keith, French Kissing, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Klanceweek2k16, M/M, Pining, handjobs, klance, soft Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:50:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7715494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutesyMe/pseuds/CutesyMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe that cozyness and the newly won familiarity was also what led to the hectic touches and frantic kisses, muffled sounds and not enough air in lungs. Marks too many to count and not enough. In the end sated but left yearning for more.</p>
<p>Lance didn’t regret it but when he opened his eyes and smiled with the realization slowly settling in, his heart sank when he found no other soft and warm body laying next to him. He looked at the now empty spot, pressed a pillow to his face and groaned loudly into it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love me softly

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am again. With yestrday's prompt. Today's prompt will be a pain though. Pray for me.
> 
> Have fun. Prompt is Free Day

Lance didn’t have a lot of regrets. The fact that he generally didn’t believe in regrets and tried to live by that concept was a tremendous help in barely having any regrets. He was way too easy going to have any serious regrets.

So even when he found out that he had a crush on none other than Keith, his sworn rival and biggest competitor when it came to even the smallest things, Lance didn’t regret it. He tried hard not to let his feelings show, to maintain their rivalry and continue as they have until now. But that was hard. His feelings had an own conscious and they were leading him towards Keith. Soon Lance realized that despite how often he and Keith bickered, Keith never hesitated to dive into a fire of the enemy if Lance’s life was in danger. And he realized that falling for Keith wasn’t as terrible as he thought it would be.

So Lance glaldy let it happen.

After having taken a step back and being less competitive with Keith, Lance noticed all the small details that made Lance fall in love with Keith even more. How Keith mumbled in his sleep, how he wrinkled his nose in such a cute manner that after Lance had tickled it with a feather he forgot to run away and Keith yelled at him when he woke up. How Keith trusted Lance enough to admit that he was glad that they were all friends. And finally, how Keith, when he noticed that Lance was being nicer to him and after having overcome the initiate shock of that realization, also tried to be nice to Lance.

Maybe that cozyness and the newly won familiarity was also what led to the hectic touches and frantic kisses, muffled sounds and not enough air in lungs. Marks too many to count and not enough. In the end sated but left yearning for more.

Lance didn’t regret it but when he opened his eyes and smiled with the realization slowly settling in, his heart sank when he found no other soft and warm body laying next to him. He looked at the now empty spot, pressed a pillow to his face and groaned loudly into it.

“What are you doing?”

Lance squeaked and almost fell out of bed when he heard the voice. He looked up from under the pillow and saw Keith standing in the doorway of his bathroom. Of course Lance had been too quick to assume the worst again.

Keith was standing there with his head tilted to the side. He was looking at Lance questioningly but Lance was too distracted by the tingly feeling in his chest and the constellation of marks that Lance could see on Keith’s pale skin. Lance became aware of his own nudity when he saw Keith’s boxers and adjusted the blanket on himself quietly.

Lance didn’t know if it was embarrassment or something else that was keeping Keith glued to the doorway of the bathroom, but he clearly was filled with hesitance. Keith couldn’t hold Lance’s gaze and that filled Lance with a sudden fear of Keith leaving.

So he held out one hand towards Keith and was surprised to see the initiate surprise on Keith’s face turn to embarrassment. Keith, still not holding Lance’s gaze, walked to Lance’s bed and sat on the side of it. It wasn’t what Lance had expected but it was still better than him leaving.

If one thing Lance had learned in the night he had spent with Keith was that he had to be soft with the other boy. He needed some coaxing and musing in order to feel comfortable to do what he wanted, to enjoy it. So Lance slowly shuffled closer, pressed the back of his fingers to Keith’s side and started rubbing up and down in what he thought was a soothing manner.

Keith took in a sharp breath but Lance saw his body slowly relax, exhale, and melt into the touch. Lance drew even closer to Keith, until his bare chest was touching half of Lance’s bare arm and his bare side. Lance pressed a kiss to Keith’s shoulder, leaving his eyes on Keith’s face so he could see his reaction. Keith turned his head away before Lance could see the blush spread over his whole face.

“Come back to bed?” Lance asked, not knowing if Keith wanted to but hoping he would.

Even though Keith and Lance had sex for the first time with each other and it was surprisingly soft and tender and not angry and filled with hate, Lance still didn’t know if Keith wanted to do all of that cuddling stuff. But then again Keith didn’t leave when he had the chance to so Lance remained hopeful.

Lance watched Keith inhale deeply and let out that breath. He turned to Lance and nodded slightly. Lance smiled and made some room for Keith to lay down next to him, his hand still sliding up and down Keith’s side.

Keith lay so close to Lance that their noses were almost touching and their breaths fanned over each others faces. Now Lance didn’t want to be overbearing but having a chance for the first time since a lot of pining to hold the one dear to you close to you and not knowing whether or not there was going to be a second time, Lance wanted to use this chance. So he put his arm around Keith’s waist, pulled him a little closer, and tangled their legs together.

In the heat of the moment and spurred by Keith allowing all that to happen, Lance pecked Keith’s nose. Keith squeaked and hid his face in Lance’s chest. It took Lance a moment to realize that Keith was embarrassed. Lance laughed and pressed Keith closer to himself.

“How can you do all that embarrassing stuff?” Keith muttered into Lance’s chest.

Lance took a handful of Keith’s hair and pulled him back so he could look into his face. It was a beautiful shade of red.

“What stuff?” Lance asked. “Do you mean this?” he added and pressed another kiss to Keith’s nose.

Keith whined and resisted against Lance’s grip. Lance let go since he didn’t want to hurt Keith and smiled when Keith let out an embarrassed noise again, hiding his face again. Lance attached his lips to Keith’s neck and blew a raspberry just to tease him.

“Stop,” Keith whined and tried to escape Lance’s grip.

They wrestled for a little while until Keith finally won a couple of seconds later because Lance was laughing too hard. Keith straddled Lance’s hips and pinned his wrists to the bed above Lance’s head, their noses almost touching. Lance loved how flustered Keith looked.

Lance rubbed their noses together and then pressed his lips to Keith’s, both of them,letting out a sigh at the contact. Keith went putty against him.

Lance loved how only a soft touch was enough to make Keith melt, how his bravado vanished and he let Lance see how vulnerable he actually was. Lance lived for those moments.

Keith didn’t protest when Lance switched their positions and settled a leg in between his legs. He took a handful of Keith’s hair again, remembering how Keith had loved that gesture last night, and licked into Keith’s mouth. Keith tasted like mint toothpaste and Lance tried not to think what he tasted like.

Lance pressed their chest together, the motion feeling familiar. With a heavy breath, Lance pulled back and looked into Keith’s lidded eyes. He had to get it out now.

He pressed his forehead against Keith’s and closed his eyes when he spoke up. “I know we have very limited choices but would you like to go on a date? As good of a date I can manage to come up with on this castle.”

Lance drew back when he had asked his question and somehow Keith looked even redder. His face was glowing.

“Yes.”

It was a simple answer but it filled Lance with so much happiness that he hugged Keith. They held each other like this for a while, Keith’s grip on Lance tightening occasionally as if to make sure that Lance was still there.

After a while, when pain started settling in, Lance pulled back a little and lead a hand to Keith’s hard on in between them. He fisted Keith, saw Keith’s eyes flutter shut, and asked. “Want me to take care of that?”

**Author's Note:**

> Despite it being a little hard this was nice to write. Hope you all liked it. See you hopefully tomorrow with todays prompt. *huffs*
> 
> tumblr: @mitaki


End file.
